1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a floor pump having a positioning arrangement for positioning the handle of the floor pump.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional floor pump generally includes a base, a cylinder extended upward from the base, a piston rod having a lower end reciprocatingly received in the cylinder, and a handle attached to an upper end of the piston rod for manual inflation operation. Nevertheless, the handle is not fixed and thus causes inconvenience to carriage by a bicycle frame. Carriage by the user's hand is also inconvenient, as the user must hold the floor pump at the cylinder portion, rather than directly grasping the handle that is more ergonomic.
The present invention is intended to provide an improved floor pump that mitigates and/or obviates the above problems.